Under the Maple Tree
by fictoriouswriter
Summary: Jade looks back on the memories that she and Beck shared, including the first time he said, "I love you." In this time, she realizes just how much she loves him too, and just how much she truly misses him. Review please!
1. Back Forever

Under the Maple Tree

_Victorious and all characters including the fictitious high school, Hollywood Arts are the genius ideas of Dan Schneider. However, the plotline and ballad mentioned are my own creation and are based off of my own ideas._

I sat in the back corner of Sikowitz's classroom, slouched in my chair, trying to become invisible. There was nothing particularly wrong with my day, other than Beck hadn't been a part of it. And for that reason I wanted to curl up into a ball and disappear, leaving this classroom and everyone in it behind. This included Sikowitz, who was talking about some random acting exercise which made no sense, probably due to the fact that he was basically drunk on coconut milk.

I was roused from my thoughts when I felt a pair of eyes studying me. Using better judgment I would've ignored whoever was rudely staring at me, but I looked up, brushing the hair out of my eyes. Once I had emerged from my midnight curtain I became lost in the coffee brown eyes that belonged to none other than Beck Oliver. Five seconds passed before I had to look away, having faintly heard someone calling my name. I could still feel Beck's eyes on my back as I turned to look at Sikowitz.

"Jade, on stage." Begrudgingly, I lifted myself from my chair and held my head high as I walked to the front of the room and climbed up to the tiny platform that sufficed as a stage. "Now, you're assignment is to explain to the class the best moment you have ever had, but put it into song form. And…action!"

This was a living nightmare. All of my best moments and memories were of me and Beck and I could barely talk about him without breaking down crying, so singing would definitely be a challenge. I took a deep breath, and began, making a point not to look into Beck's eyes. I didn't need to make this any harder than it had to be.

_"It was hot in the summer and we were a slumber under that maple tree, I woke up crying, and you were trying to comfort me. You said it's just nightmare, and that's when I saw that you cared. You held me close, said you loved me the most, and that we would always be, said you were mine and I was yours, that we would only grow more and more and more, it was hot in the summer and we were a slumber under that maple tree, I woke up smiling, knowing that you loved me."_

As my melodious voice finished the sweet ballad, I could feel the tears pricking the corners of my eyes. That truly had been the best moment of my life, two years ago in my backyard, when Beck told me that he loved me. For the second time that day, I was shaken from my thoughts but this time by clapping. All the students including Sikowitz seemed to be in a state of 'aww'. I managed a slight smile before returning to my chair. As I sat down, I caught Beck's eyes. They were full of tears.

That feeling of wanting to be invisible, of wanting no one to see or hear me, was replaced by the want to start crying and sobbing and screaming. And, I didn't care who saw me either. But, I managed to hold myself together as I slipped out of the classroom, unnoticed by all except Beck. I walked down the hallway, trying to decide where to go. I didn't want to leave school, I didn't think that I had the strength to drive myself home and I didn't want to be there. I didn't want to face a huge house full of sadness and regret. I already had enough of that. Luckily, no one else was in the halls, aside from the occasional ninth grader who avoided me entirely, scurrying to get out of my sight. I thought of the places inside the school that I could go. The girls bathroom? No, I had absolutely zero desire to be in a room with toilets and sinks, to be surrounded by girls fixing their make-up and talking about senseless things. The bathroom was definitely out. I could go to the janitor's closet, but it seemed too cliché, everyone always went there and I needed a place to think where I wasn't surrounded by mops and trash cans that I had already cut up.

That left one place and it seemed like the best one: the black box theatre. Walking quickly, I made my way across the school and opened the huge doors, revealing an all black room strewn with old set pieces, props, and costumes. I left my bag by the door and walked to the stage. I sat down on a seventies looking sofa, the same one that we used in the play where I had to play Tori's wife. I shuddered at the memory. I looked out across the empty chairs. It was weird to be in here alone, to not have to be performing or really doing anything. It gave me a sense of inner peace.

After a while of sitting under the dim lights that had automatically turned on when I entered the theatre, I was in blackness, the security lights having faded to nothing. It was then that I really began to think and reminisce on everything.

My mind went back to those first few weeks at Hollywood Arts, when we were all scared ninth graders trying to find ourselves in a school full of talent and creativity. I can remember thinking that I would never belong, that I wasn't good enough. I then thought back to my first date with Beck, he was the one who convinced me that I was good enough. He showed me that I was worth something, that I meant something to him and in that moment I knew I loved him. The first play we did together I was so scared, scared that I wouldn't remember my lines, and all it took was an encouraging smile from Beck that gave me the strength to go out on stage, this very stage, where I not only fell deeper in love with Beck but found my newfound love of acting. My first vocal performance, I locked eyes with Beck the entire time, pretending that it was just me and him, and somehow I hit all the right notes and earned a standing ovation. But, that didn't matter, all that mattered was the pride that shown in Beck's eyes as he clapped for me. Everything that I was today was because of Beck. He had given me so many gifts and I hadn't returned the favors. And now, I was sitting alone in the dark.

I sighed, knowing that if I hurried I could make it to my next class. I stood up, and sensing my sudden motion, the security lights came back on. I looked across the room and smiled. I had come here to think, but instead I had remembered. I remembered why I missed Beck. As I was about to leave I heard the door creak open. I turned around, and there he was, my handsome, perfect, loving Beck.

In one look, the past three months were forgotten. Our mistakes, our faults, they were lost, unimportant in the big picture. This picture had been burned and scarred, the colors muted but still there, still strong, and getting stronger. I ran towards Beck, and jumped into his outstretched arms. He cradled my head in his hands, and it was then that I realized we were both crying, tears of joy. We kissed, a short and sweet symbol, the purest form of, "I love you." It felt like we were back under the maple tree.


	2. Confrontation

**Two reviews! That made my day, and I decided to add a second chapter. Please review and favorite! Thanks so much and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Feel free to give me story ideas in your reviews! Wow, I just realized that I used a lot of exclamation marks, well, I am super happy.**

_I don't own Victorious, and I probably never will._

We left the black box theatre, hand in hand, our fingers wound together. Beck continuously planted tender kisses on my head, my neck, steeling one from my lips every so often. I curled into his side, content to stay like that, with him forever. The rest of the day proceeded like this. I didn't pay attention to any of my classes, I was too busy looking at Beck, living in this incredible moment that seemed too good to be real. But the best part was, it was real. After months of pretending not to care, of dealing with the constant pain that was ever too present in my heart, we were once again inseparable.

When the last bell rang, signaling the end of the school day, I jumped into Beck's arms. He lifted me up, and swung me around, kissing me all the while. The sheer joy of his touch made my skin tingle and a smile graced my pale face.

"Jade," Beck whispered into my ear as held me. "I love you so much."

"I know," I responded. Then, I added, "I love you too."

He chuckled and said, "Let's go home." I nodded and we left the now empty classroom, and made our way through the crowded hallways of Hollywood Arts. Students swarmed around us and the nonchalant chatter of teenagers filled the air. We stopped at Beck's locker so he could grab his stuff then we walked over to my scissor adorned locker. Blocking our path was Tori along with Cat, Robbie, and Andre.

Beck tightened his grip on me. He had apparently been expecting this confrontation from our friends. I guess I should have expected it too, it's not every day that Beck and I get back together after a three and a half month break up. I looked up into Beck's chocolate brown eyes and I could see the love he felt for me, assuring me that everything was going to be okay. A ghost of a smile crossed his face before he said, "Hey guys, what's up?"

"The sky?" Cat asked, which earned a few 'really Cats?' from the group. "Well, it is, I mean I guess the ceiling is kind of in the way but ya' know if you like looked above the…"

"Cat, shut up!" Tori screeched. Cat sniffed and her eyes began to water. It wasn't her fault that she was, well challenged in a way.

I pulled away from Beck and took a step forward, beckoning for Cat to come stand next to me. She scurried into my embrace still sniffling. "What's your problem Vega? And why are you blocking my locker?" I directed my second question towards Robbie and Andre as well.

"My problem is that Beck decided to take you back, which I don't get considering that you're a gank!" Tori just about spit in my face. After Tori's little outburst Andre and Robbie who was indeed holding Rex, of course, looked at her in shock. I guess their idea of a confrontation was different than hers.

"Tori, what are you doing? I thought we were just going to make sure that they were together again," Robbie said obviously upset with Tori, probably because she had made Cat cry. At this point, Beck stepped up too, pulling me to his side. I let go of Cat who was already making her way to Robbie who was coming to stand by us. Andre looked back and forth between us and Tori, and making a decision, he stayed by Tori much to my surprise. Andre was Beck's best friend and we were somewhat close as well.

"Andre?" Beck asked, the pain in his voice evident. "Do you not like that Jade and I are back together?"

Andre sighed. "Look man, I just can't take the fighting. I agree with Tori. You guys were better broken up. You, you deserve better." I felt like I had just been punched in the gut. Had he really just said that? That Beck would be better off without me? I could feel the tears coming to my eyes, and it took all my strength not to curl into Beck and cry.

I felt Beck stiffen. "How dare you!" He said, his voice coated with anger. "Let's go," he said in a much sweeter voice to me. I nodded, I wanted to leave my so-called 'friends' behind. I leaned on Beck as we walked out to Beck's car, followed by Cat and Robbie.

"Jadey, I am so sorry. We had no idea that Tori was going to say those mean things, but we think you guys are perfect together. I'm so happy for you Jadey!" Cat squealed, wrapping her arms around me in a short hug.

"Thanks Cat," I managed.

"I'm really sorry about all that guys, but Cat and I are on your side. We support you," Robbie said.

"Me too, Tori's gone whack," 'Rex' spoke up. I managed a small smile.

"Thanks guys, we're gonna' head out," Beck said and opened the passenger door for me. I waved to Cat and Robbie as Beck put the car into reverse and we pulled out of the parking lot. Beck interlaced our fingers.

"Don't believe anything Tori or Andre said," Beck whispered. I simply nodded, not trusting my voice. I clutched Beck's hand the whole way back to his RV, and let the silent tears escape my already overflowing eyes.

** Cliffhanger! Review and chapter 3 will be on the way! I'm really getting into this story, so yeah! Thank you Victorious fans!**


	3. Tears, Cuts, and Bruises

**Okay, so on to chapter 3! Three reviews, so three chapters, simple logic! Thank you all so much who reviewed, you have no idea how much it means to me! Please keep reviewing and I will keep posting new chapters!**

_ My name isn't Dan Schneider, so no._

When we entered the RV, I felt as if my legs would give out. The whole ride I had been silently crying, but as soon as I flopped down on the couch I just couldn't take it. At first, my sobs were quiet but they soon became more hysterical. I was aware that Beck was holding me, telling me something over and over. It was probably along the lines of, "It's okay, Jade." But, it wasn't okay. Normally, I didn't let anyone's opinion bother me. Then again, no one had ever brought up the fact that Beck deserved better. I mean sure, I had considered it. I mean how could someone that perfect and caring want to be with someone like me. I didn't deserve Beck. I didn't deserve to be held or comforted and yet I was. Because Beck loved me. I had to keep telling myself that, Beck cared about me and he would do anything for me.

After several minutes of hysterical sobbing I calmed myself down, and managed to sit up. Beck was stroking my hair with one hand and supporting my back with the other. I took a deep shuddery breath as Beck used his big and comforting hands to wipe away the stray tears that managed to escape from my eyes. "Jade, I am so sorry that Tori and Andre said those things. They were out of line and more importantly they were just plain wrong. I love you so, so much." He kissed my temple, awaiting my response.

I still didn't entirely trust my voice. The words came out quiet and raspy but I choked out, "But Beck, what if they're right?"

The anger and pain that passed over Beck's face was enough to make me start crying again. The thought that I was holding Beck back from someone better had set in my mind and I was terrified that he would realize this. I loved Beck so much and we had been back together less than a day. Yet, it still felt like we had never broken up. Our relationship was strong but I knew deep down that I wasn't good enough, and no matter what I did, I never would be. "Jade. Listen to me. They are so completely wrong. I will love you forever and I don't want or need anyone else. It's just you and me. Forever." His words touched me and despite my self- discouragement, I believed him. "You know that right, that I will never stop loving you?"

"Yes. I love you, Beck!" I just about exclaimed. He laughed my favorite laugh and pulled me close. I looked up to him and kissed his cheek allowing the smile that I only allowed him to see come through. This just made him laugh more and I knew that we really would last forever. Why? I asked myself. Because we're Beck and Jade.

"So, do you want to watch a movie?" I nodded. "Let me guess, The Scissoring?"

An hour later, Beck and I were curled up on the couch, watching the movie. My eyes were getting heavy and I knew that sleep wasn't far away. I cuddled closer to Beck, curling into a ball as I was transported into dreamland. But instead of dreams, I was greeted by nightmares.

When I awoke, I was on Beck's bed, wrapped up in blankets. There was no light coming from the windows, meaning that it was nighttime. I looked at the clock on Beck's nightstand. It read nine forty-five. I had been asleep for almost five hours. I stretched my arms and realized that there was something missing in the RV, the most important something: Beck. I got up, and immediately saw the yellow sticky note that had been placed on the kitchenette counter by a cup of still hot coffee. I read the note: "_Hey, babe. I thought you would probably wake up before I got back. I just had an errand to run. Don't worry, I'll be back soon. Love you __forever__! XOX_" I smiled when I saw the underlined 'forever'. But, still I wondered what kind of errand was necessary to do at almost ten at night. He probably ran out of coffee, I thought to myself. Beck knew me so well, he probably figured that I would want more coffee. I laughed, man did I love him. I took the cup of coffee and took a sip. Just how I like it, black with vanilla creamer and two sugars.

I must've dozed off because when I awoke Beck was opening the door. I was still clutching the coffee cup so I set it down on the coffee table. I walked over to Beck and kissed him, glad that he was back in the safety of the RV. "So, what was your little errand?" I asked as he gently hugged me to his side as we walk to the couch.

Beck sighed and looked at me. "When you were asleep, I called Andre and asked if we could talk about what happened. I mean he is my best friend but I just didn't understand why he said those things. He said that he was at Tori's and that if I wanted to talk I had to go to her house. So, I did."

My breath caught. The thought of Beck at Tori's house made me feel sick. "So, what happened?" I was afraid to know, but of course I had to.

"Andre and Tori started ranting about how we shouldn't get back together. It was so stupid, they thought that they could change my mind." Beck looked so annoyed and I gripped his hand, trying to let him know that it was okay. "Anyway, then Andre said some stuff and we uh, got in a fight."

"You what?" I screeched. The thought of Beck getting hurt sickened me. I looked him over, he seemed okay, until my gaze fell on his shoulder. He had tried to cover it up with his jacket, but I could see the blood seeping through. "Beck," I whimpered.

Beck followed my gaze and looked down at his shoulder. He removed his jacket and I unbuttoned his shirt so that I could better see his injury. What looked like nail marks were scratched into his shoulder, which was now bleeding. There were bruises all over his ribs from where punches had been thrown. After examining the rest of Beck's upper body I found those to be the only injuries. Without waiting for an explanation, I went to the RV's bathroom and brought back first aid equipment. Beck winced as I put rubbing alcohol on the scratches and then put band aids over them. I felt Beck's ribs. Thank goodness they weren't broken, but I wrapped his mid-section anyway. Satisfied with my work I looked into Beck's eyes and said, "Tell me what happened at Tori's."

**Once again, a cliffhanger! Review and I will update soon! Thanks so much! Btw, can I just say that Bade fanfiction is so fun to write! And, there is a new Victorious this Saturday…YEAH! Anyways, review and favorite **


	4. Watch Your Back

** I am loving the reviews! Thank you guys SO much, now onto chapter four! **

_I don't own Beck Oliver, so I guess I'm still not Dan Schneider. _

Beck looked at me for a second before proceeding to tell me about the events that occurred at Tori's. "Like I said, they were saying some pretty stupid stuff about well, us and you. And, Andre started talking about how you weren't good enough for me and that I was ruining my life, so I punched him. And, as you can imagine he punched me back. So, yeah."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Was it not enough for them to publicly humiliate me in school? Now, they had to preach to Beck about how I was ruining his life. For the millionth time that day I could feel tears in my eyes, but I didn't cry, because what Beck was telling me just didn't make sense. "Beck, you're telling me that you fought your best friend in the middle of Tori's living room?"

"Yeah, I know. It sounds crazy but I just got so angry and I just couldn't believe that they were saying all those lies. I'm sorry." I couldn't believe Beck was apologizing for defending me. I knew that it had to be so hard for him to fight with Andre. I mean Beck and Andre had known each other longer than Beck and I had. They were practically brothers and I couldn't remember them ever fighting. It broke my heart to know that Beck probably ruined his friendship because of me. And, at the same it showed me just how much Beck really did care. It touched me to know that he really would do anything for me.

"Wait, did Andre scratch your shoulder too? I mean, how long could the guy's fingernails really be?"

Beck sighed, obviously not too keen to tell me how his shoulder had gotten all bloodied up. "Andre didn't scratch my shoulder. When I punched Andre, Tori kind of attacked me. She jumped on my back and well…" Beck gestured to his shoulder. I was fuming now. Vega was in for it. She had hurt Beck, and above all things, Beck getting hurt was the one thing that I really hated. I gently hugged Beck, careful of his bruised ribs and, thanks to Tori, scratched up shoulder.

I got up from the couch and grabbed my purse. "Where are you going?" Beck questioned, standing up.

"Out. I'll probably be out kind of late, but I'll see you tomorrow okay? Ice your ribs if they hurt and keep applying ointment on your shoulder so it doesn't get infected. I love you," I said, pecking his lips.

Beck took me in his arms and said, "Babe, where are you going?"

"Beck, don't worry. I'll see you tomorrow," I added before kissing him one last time. I could feel Beck's eyes on my back as I left the RV. When I got outside, it was then that I remembered that I had left my car at school. Well, Vega's house wasn't that far a walk and it would be good to have some time on my own to think about what I was going to say and do.

I walked confidently along the sidewalk, passing the large modern houses that littered Tori's neighborhood. I could see the outline of Tori's white house in the distance. The porch light was still on and I could see a car in the driveway, most likely Andre's. Now that I was so close I really didn't know what I wanted to say. Part of me wanted to ask them why they hated me and Beck being together. But, the other part of me wanted to smash her face in and demand to know why they had hurt Beck. I mean sure he had punched Andre first, but that led me back to asking them about their hatred for our relationship. Before I knew it I was on Tori's doorstep. I took a deep breath and then forcefully knocked on the door. I could hear shuffling inside and was finally met by Tori, who looked shocked to see me. Against my normal image, I decided to try and be rational and just have a civilized conversation with Tori and Andre. I couldn't believe myself, trying to be rational, all this crying had knocked down my walls and I felt slightly vulnerable under the scornful gaze of Tori. But, I put on a brave face and matched Tori's gaze.

"Can I come in?" I asked, kind of unsure of the answer.

"I don't know if that's the best idea," Tori countered.

I sighed, this was killing me, "Please, we need to talk, with Andre too." Tori looked at me for a second and opened the door a little wider allowing me access to the living room. Sure enough, as soon as I walked in there was Andre. He was stretched out on one of the red sofas, obviously in pain. He had a black eye, the result of one of Beck's punches and I noticed he was holding an ice pack to his abdomen. I decided to sit on the other red sofa and Tori joined Andre where he sat.

"Why are you here?" Tori asked.

"I'm here because I wanted to know why you guys hate me and Beck being together so much? I mean, we were together before and you didn't seem to have a problem. So, what's changed?"

It was Andre who spoke up, "It's just that it was nice to have my friend back. It seemed like when you guys were together, you were always together. I never saw Beck outside of school and even in school he was always with you. When you guys broke up, we hung out every day and it was like we were in elementary school again, I felt like I had my best friend back." My heart broke a little for Andre, but at the same time, it didn't give him the right to treat me like I was unworthy of Beck, especially when we were so happy together.

I then wondered, "Tori, why are you so against Beck and I dating?"

Tori just about growled, "Because, I like Beck. We would be so much better together than you two. You know, I really regret not kissing him before the Platinum Music Awards. I can't believe that I was trying to do something nice for you! I am so much better for Beck. With me he wouldn't have to worry about constantly getting in trouble with his girlfriend." Her words stung me and at that point, there was nothing else to say.

"Okay, well I guess I'll go. Thanks for talking, I guess." I couldn't believe how weak I was being, but I just couldn't help it. I was so broken, but I shouldn't be. I couldn't let their words hurt me. I had Beck, that was all that mattered. And yet, Tori's words kept replaying in my head, engraved in my mind. Before I left, I looked to Andre, "Does this mean that you don't want Beck as a friend…or me?"

"Not unless you guys break up. I'm sorry Jade, but you're a poison in disguise to Beck. And, I'm not going to watch him ruin his life with you." I just nodded, ready to leave.

As I closed the door behind me I heard Tori say, "You better watch your back Jade."

**As you can guess, all of my chapters have kind of been cliffhangers…suspenseful! Well, there you have it, chapter 4! Please review, it means so much to me! Thank you to you who have already reviewed!**


	5. Pinged

** Okay, so I am loving the reviews! You guys are seriously the best! I mean 627 views, can I just say Woo-Hoo! Now, onto chapter 5!**

_No matter how much I ask, Dan will not give me the rights to the show, so once again no._

When I left Tori's house I felt like I wanted to cry and scream at the same time. I couldn't believe what Tori had said as I left. I just didn't understand why she hated me so much. Okay, maybe I could because I'm me. But still, I had thought that after the incident before the Platinum Music Awards she wasn't interested in Beck. This just didn't make any sense. What was even weirder was the fact that Andre was acting so mean, like my level mean.

I aimlessly walked through the streets of downtown West Hollywood, just thinking. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a car pull up behind me. My body went rigid and Tori's words came back to me, "Watch your back Jade." I probably should've known better than to be walking alone in Hollywood at eleven at night. But, I had just wanted to think things over, to make sure that I had somewhat figured out what had happened that night and what I was going to do about it. I turned around, ready to defend myself against the possible attacker. I was surprised to find that the car wasn't a car at all, but an all too familiar rusty red truck. It was Beck's truck. I stopped on the sidewalk, feeling defeated. I knew that Beck knew that I had gone to Tori's. He was upset, I could tell from his grim expression. Beck got out of his car and began to walk towards me.

"What are you doing?" Beck asked. He pulled me close, kissing my forehead, then led me back to his truck. I shrugged my shoulders, not really wanting to talk about the conversation that occurred at Tori's. I got into the passenger side of Beck's truck and waited for him to start the car, but we just sat there in silence before he said, "So, I was checking my page on TheSlap and guess what I saw?" He didn't wait for my response, "Tori posted something along the lines of: Gonna' get ya' Jade West," he read from his PearPhone. I nodded, not surprised that Tori had posted that. She was kind of obsessed with posting every single thing that she thought on TheSlap. Beck continued, "I got worried and here I am driving to Tori's house to make sure that you're not there and if you are that you're okay. You'll never believe what I saw, but I saw this gorgeous girl walking and she looked pretty lonely, so I thought to myself, I only know one girl that looks like that." Beck smiled at me, and lifted my chin up with his finger so that I could meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry. You can probably guess what they said, except I found out that Tori has a huge crush on you!" I said angrily. Then as I thought it over, I decided that Tori probably told Beck that. She probably gave a little speech about how much better off he would be with her and without me. I was right.

"Yeah, she told me that too. That was about the point when Andre said the same and I punched him."

"Oh yeah, how's your injuries?" I asked, examining his shoulder. It looked about the same as when I had left him.

"I feel fine, but a little sore," he admitted. I hugged him gently.

"Beck, can you take me home?" I was so tired that I was sure that I would probably fall asleep on the way.

"Sure, babe."

After Beck dropped me off I said a quick hello to my parents who were watching TV in the den. Then, I went up to my bedroom. Who knew that being insulted repeatedly would be so tiresome? I turned on the shower, making sure to make the water extra hot. I stepped in and immediately felt my muscles relax as the soothing water flowed over my tired body. I washed my hair and then stepped out of the shower. I put on a pair of black silky pajamas and then sunk down onto my bed, not even bothering to at least towel dry my hair. As I was about to fall asleep my laptop pinged, indicating that I had a new message on TheSlap. I figured it was probably the one that Beck had been talking about, the one Tori had posted that basically summed up our entire conversation at her house. I reached over and grabbed my black PearBook from my nightstand. I opened it up and sure enough there were several new messages and they kept coming. My laptop was pinging every few seconds. I turned down the volume so that my parents wouldn't wonder what was going on. All of these messages were from Hollywood Arts students, but they weren't my friends or anything, just random kids that I had probably passed in the hallways once or twice. I opened the first message. Of course, it was the post from Tori. And, all of the following messages were in response to Tori's. I opened the first one and a gut wrenching feeling overtook my entire body. Each message said something awful about me, how I was a gank, how I didn't deserve Beck, how I was untalented and didn't deserve to go to Hollywood Arts. In that moment, I had never hated Tori Vega more. How could I not, she had ruined my life.

My phone rang just as another flood of messages came pouring into my inbox. I checked the caller ID, scared that it would be someone trying to prank call me and tell me how worthless I was. But to my relief, it was only Beck.

"Hey," I said, but he cut me off.

"Whatever you do, don't look at your Slap page, okay?"

"Too late, it seems that thanks to Vega I'm pretty popular."

"I don't know what her deal is, but tomorrow we are going to talk to her and Andre and get this whole thing straightened out. It's gone too far, and I'm so sorry that you have to see that stuff, babe. Just don't look at it cause' you know it's not true. I love you so much, go to bed okay?"

I felt slightly better, but not much. "Okay, I love you too. You should go to bed too, pick me up in the morning?"

"Of course, see you then." I hung up and closed my laptop, not wanting to look at the hateful posts that were now littering my Slap page. I took Beck's advice and tried to go to sleep but I couldn't. All I could think about was how much I hated Tori. This meant war.

**What's going to happen next? Well, review and I'll update. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing, you guys make me want to keep writing and I am really getting into this story thanks to all of the positive reviews! Thanks!**


	6. Fight Me

** Here goes chapter 6, expect some major drama in the next few chapters! As always thanks for reading and reviewing and please continue! Love you guys!**

_ Not Dan Schneider, I believe we have established this fact._

When I woke up, I immediately checked my laptop and sure enough there were about one hundred pings all insulting me and agreeing with Tori. I just ignored them and proceeded to get ready for my day. I put on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a black silky blouse, along with my signature combat boots. To adorn the rather open neckline I put on my promise ring necklace, the same one that Beck had. Then, I curled my hair, going with dark blue streaks around my face. After applying a little makeup I was ready and just in time. I heard Beck's truck pull up and he honked the horn twice. I grabbed my bag and dashed down the stairs calling a brief, "Good morning," to my parents who just nodded in my direction. I got out to Beck's truck and hopped in the passenger seat. I was greeted by a peck on the lips from Beck and a steaming hot Jet Brew coffee.

I took a sip of the oh-so-good coffee before saying, "We have to do something today, I just don't know what."

"I know. I think we need to go beyond talking though, considering that that hasn't really worked out too well."

"Look who's acting all evil," I laughed. Beck chuckled and then I continued, "But, you're right. We need to do something that will forever teach Vega a lesson about messing with other people's personal lives. I vote for public humiliation!" I added enthusiastically.

"Well, you're better at the whole revenge thing than I am so I guess I'll follow you're lead. But, let's not do anything too drastic, okay?" I guess I looked a little bit hurt because then Beck said, "I'm still really mad at Tori but we just don't want things to get out of hand, that's all."

"Okay, but what do we do about Andre?" I asked, my tone soft and delicate. I knew that it was really hard on Beck to have his best friend turn on him like this.

"I don't know. I guess I'll deal with it somehow. It's just part of me wants to believe that he's still my friend, but honestly I don't know." I looked at Beck sympathetically and grabbed his hand, bringing it to my lips. He glanced at me and offered a quick smile, then returned his gaze to the early morning Los Angeles traffic. I held Beck's hand the rest of the way to school and was reluctant to pull apart once we had to get out of the truck. I was slightly nervous at what people would be saying about the posts on TheSlap. Beck must've seen the nervous look on my face because he pulled me to his side and we walked into school arm in arm.

As we passed through the front doors and made our way to the hallway of lockers, my fears were met with a million pieces of paper. Flyers were taped to everyone's lockers, on the walls, they scattered the floor. They all had pictures of me on them and below the pictures were some of the posts from TheSlap. My breath caught. Everyone was looking at us, looking at me. I glanced down at my shoes, only to see that one of the flyers was by my foot. It said: JADE WEST, YOU THINK YOU'RE SO GREAT BUT YOU'RE JUST A BABY IN DISGUISE! The picture above the caption was of me in Tori's living room, crying. It was the day after I had broken up with Beck, stupidly might I add. I had no idea how Tori had gotten that picture but it made me look weak, like a helpless baby. I wasn't aware of the hot tears that were pouring down my cheeks until Beck pulled me through the mass of students who had all started talking again.

I heard people saying things like, 'She's a loser!', 'I can't believe Beck wants to date that gank!,', 'Can you believe what an untalented creep she is?' The worst part was they were all laughing, enjoying my pain and relishing my misery. It made the whole situation that much worse. Beck led me to our first period class, Sikowitz. We sat in the corner and he basically cradled me as I cried into his shoulder, I was a baby. Thank goodness no one else, not even Sikowitz was in the classroom. I wiped my eyes and examined the damage in a small cosmetic mirror that I always kept in my purse. I was thankful that I hadn't put on that much makeup and I managed to look okay before students started filing in. I clung to Beck and didn't look at anyone. I didn't listen to what people were saying, instead I focused on Beck's constant heartbeat. I was so thankful for him, he was my rock, and without him I don't know where I would be.

I was studying the floor when I saw a pair of all too familiar leather boots come over to where Beck and I were sitting. Tori.

I looked up, fury burning my eyes. I pulled away from Beck and stood up. I didn't want to feel like Tori was looking down on me. I was glad that I was about an inch taller than her even when she was in her boots. "What do you want with me, Vega?" I spit.

She sneered, "Oh Jade, that's not how you treat the person who made you famous. By the way, did you like your little morning present because believe me, there's a lot more where that came from," she smiled, a disgustingly false sugary sweet smile. It took all my will power not to punch her in the face.

"Listen, you messed with the wrong person. You are going to regret the day you turned on me, Vega. You'll regret the day you came to Hollywood Arts. I'll make sure of that if it's the last thing I ever do," I growled.

"At least you're planning on your last thing!" Tori screamed in my face.

"Are you threatening me?" I screamed back. Beck grabbed me and Andre walked over to Tori and guided her to their seats across the room. I was so mad that I was trembling, my fists clenching and unclenching. When Sikowitz walked in the room, he was oblivious to the tension that was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Okay, let's start with some review on stage fighting. Tori, Jade? How would you two like to perform your stage fighting exercise that you did with Russ last year?" Oh no. I knew that Tori really would give me a black eye this time.

I spoke up, "Could Tori and I trade characters?"

Sikowitz gave me an odd look before Tori said, "Actually, how about Jade and I do a little improv with stage fighting. We're professionals, I'm sure we can manage that."

"Good idea, Vega." I didn't wait for Sikowitz's approval and made my way up to the stage. Tori followed. Beck gave me a warning look that just about screamed, 'be careful!'

"Okay, uh…action," Sikowitz said, obviously confused. We didn't even bother to add dialogue, because before I knew it Tori came at me. And she was definitely not stage fighting. She punched me in the gut, which surprisingly hurt thanks to her bony little fist. I threw a punch at her and then we were rolling around on the stage, yelling and screaming, pulling each other's hair. I could feel two strong hands lift me up, holding me. Beck held me back from Tori who was still trying to get up, aided by Sikowitz and Andre.

Sikowitz looked even more confused and slightly scared. Despite the majority of the class period still left, he said, "Class dismissed!" then ran out of the room, screaming about hormonal teenage girls. I couldn't blame him.

A sharp pain shot up my abdomen and I could feel blood trickling down my nose. Despite my blows at her, Tori didn't look too bad. She was limping slightly but she wore a smile on her face, obviously pleased with the fact that she had managed to injure me.

"That was a nice little stage acting review, wasn't it Jade?"

Holding onto Beck for support, we left the classroom. Beck insisted that I see the school nurse about my bloody nose and to have my abdomen inspected. This had gotten way out of hand, and it was all thanks to Tori. We had to fight fire with fire, or at least do something, anything to get back at Tori. I looked into Beck's eyes and I could tell we were both thinking the same thing: Tori Vega was in for it. Now, we just had to figure out what it was.

**Told ya'…DRAMA! Anyway, please review and I will update soon! Thank y'all! **


End file.
